Amusement Parks
by Fuutsune
Summary: Leon wants to ask Aichi out, but he's a little insecure about his manliness. He decides to show Aichi that he can be manly too! Apparently, your ahoge doesn't count as a part of your height. Fluffy LeoAi (?)


**Summary:**

Leon wants to ask Aichi out, but he's a little insecure about his manliness. He decides to show Aichi that he can be manly too! Apparently, your ahoge doesn't count as a part of your height. Fluffy LeoAi !

* * *

"Leon-sama sent you this."

Aichi stared at the white envelope that Sharlene handed to him. He accepted it shakily, wondering why the blonde had sent him a letter when he could, in fact, just text him.

But then again, over-complicating things and making things more formal is a Leon-thing, so he can't really say that he's surprised.

On the back of the envelope, 'Sendou' was the only word written on in Leon's neat handwriting, and Aichi couldn't help but to wonder why Leon seemed to refuse to acknowledge that his name includes 'Aichi' too. He probably just wants to stay formal.

The envelope looked so nice though, it was adorned with golden roses on the corners, and it's even scented - it's so pretty that Aichi couldn't make himself to open it. He didn't want to ruin such a lovely envelope.

"Don't worry about ruining it, Leon-sama has a bunch of these at home. If you want to keep it, I'm sure Leon-sama would give you another one." Jillian smiled reassuringly, when she noticed the worried look on the boy's face.

"I-Isn't it...expensive?" Aichi asked worriedly, running his fingers on the smooth surface of the envelope. Now he really wished Leon just texted him.

"A little more expensive than normal envelopes, since it's used for special occasions..." Sharlene shrugged. "But since it's you, I'm sure Leon-sama won't mind giving you some."

"I-Is that so..." Aichi mumbled nervously. Special occasions, huh?

He cautiously peeled the flap, trying to do as least damage to the envelope as possible. Luckily, he managed to not rip any parts of it, as he pulled out the paper inside.

The letter wasn't scented like the envelope was, but there was a familiar odor to it. It was really faint, but Aichi knew it was there...

Without thinking, he pressed the paper against his nose to inhale the scent he loved. He closed his eyes, and couldn't help but to mumble out loud.

"Leon-kun..."

When he realized that he had an audience, he quickly glanced at the twins in front of him, who were staring at his antics with a smug smile.

"...P-Please tell Leon-kun...to text me next time" Aichi finally managed to choke out weakly, the blush on his face unmistakable.

"Noted." Sharlene nodded, her smug smile still remaining on her face. Aichi could bet that after they parted, the twins would scurry over to Leon to tattle on what he did.

Oh well, not like he could do anything about it. Aichi glanced down at the letter, and started to read.

 _Sendou,_

 _There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now._

 _I want to tell you in person, rather than in text, so I'm going to take you somewhere tomorrow._

 _Please be ready. I'll pick you up at nine in the morning._

 _If you are unable to go, I will hunt you down and take you there anyway. So do not think of running away or making up excuses._

 _Kai Toshiki cannot stop me, either. Do not seek for his protection, for that would just make things harder for me._

 _Also, I'm holding Ren hostage, so_ _I hope you'll be okay with it. Not that you have a choice._

 _Love from,_

 _Souryuu Leon_

 _P.S. It's not a date, do not assume that it's a date._

Aichi couldn't decide if Leon was going to take him somewhere fun or threaten him. All he knew is that it's not a date.

Either way, he's really worried about Ren's safety.

"What would happen to Ren-san if I said no?" Aichi asked the twins out of curiosity.

Sharlene held out her phone, and pressed play on an audio file.

"AICHI-KUN, YOU HAVE TO SAY YES, I'M SCARED WHAT LEON-KUN WOULD DO TO ME!" Ren's voice sounded desperate, something Aichi never heard before. He paused for a moment, before continuing to wail helplessly. "DO IT FOR ME, AICHI-KUN. IF I DIE, PLEASE AVENGE MY DEATH."

The audio file cut off, as a bead of sweat rolled down Aichi's cheek. Leon was being dead serious about holding Ren hostage.

"Poor Ren-san..." Aichi mumbled, shuddering. "I was going to agree anyway, since I have nothing to do tomorrow...so..."

"Is that a yes?" Jillian asked, her eyes beaming happily. She didn't even wait for him to answer "It's a yes! Leon-sama would be so pleased!"

"Uh...Ah...I-I guess..." Aichi stuttered. "Though...please tell Leon-kun to free Ren-san...um...that wasn't...necessary."

"Suzugamori-san will be freed _after_ your 'date' with Leon-sama," Jillan smiled amusingly, before handing him a neatly-wrapped present. "Also, Leon-sama requested for you to wear this tomorrow."

"E-Eh...?" Aichi accepted the present, confused. "W-What is..."

Before he could finish his question, the twins were already gone.

* * *

Aichi stared at his reflection in the hallway mirror, wanting to crawl in a hole and die.

What was Leon thinking, asking him to wear THIS?

The bluenet fought he impulse to pull the _dress_ off, yes, a dress. It was a short chiffon dress, turquoise in colour. The material was soft, and it was actually comfortable to wear. The only thing that's ticking him off, though, is the fact that the dress is strapless.

Aichi let out a groan, shuddering. He was used to people wanting him to cross dress, but he never actually did it...

This is hell.

He barely survived his mother's teasing when she saw what he was wearing. Honestly, the boy would probably pull the dress off and hide somewhere, drowning in his own embarrassment, if it weren't for the fact that Ren was held hostage.

As he was wandering in his own thoughts, the doorbell rang. Aichi glanced at the clock in the hallway - it was exactly nine.

Leon is sure punctual.

Aichi gritted his teeth. It's not like he can do anything to get away from his fate.

Damn you, Leon-kun...

The boy took a deep breath, before opening the door for the blonde.

* * *

 **The lack of LeoAi sometimes pisses me off lmao**

 **I haven't updated shite lately, sorry 'bout that.**

 **Grade 10 is harder than I thought lol and I'm sorta in Love Live hell rn /wheezes**

 **I'll update the other KaiAi fics later I guess**


End file.
